


Life’s A Beach

by NicoSavage24



Series: Ain’t Nothing Stronger Than The Four of Us [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 4HW - Freeform, F/F, Fun, Multi, The Four Horsewomen, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoSavage24/pseuds/NicoSavage24
Summary: You can’t be on the beach and not have fun. Try telling that to Charlotte and Sasha. Bayley and Becky attempts to get their girlfriends to go in the water with them. Aka The 4HW vacation fic the world never needed but ultimately wanted. Please Enjoy and Thank You!





	Life’s A Beach

The sea, the sand, and the waves. The beach is a sacred sanctuary for humans and oceans. Could you live without that occasional visit to the beach? The perfect place to relax and unwind, a perfect place to ease all the heavy thoughts and turn into a clear mind. 

The beach is one of them and it was on the minds of the four Horsewomen since they arrived in Punta Cana. Their first vacation together in god only knows how many years. 

“Wow. This is the life, Char.” Sasha let out a relaxing sigh as she lays on her stomach on the beach towel with arms placed on her side with her palms down and her head tilted.

“Maybe when we are done being the best that we are, who knows, we can just retire and spend our lives here.” Charlotte instantly smiles while she stretches out her Amazonian-like body as she lays flat on the bench towel, spreading her legs and arms.

“That sounds like a great idea. I wouldn’t mind hanging it up and settling down here when it’s over.” Sasha reaches to place a kiss on Charlotte’s temple. Her smile beams like the sun with the idea of retiring alongside Charlotte, Becky, and Bayley and spending their time in places like The Dominican Republic.

It is certainly worth it after working over three hundred plus days on the road and their bodies taking a huge toll under the bright lights. Charlotte and Sasha have been longing for an escapade since WrestleMania has come and go.

A chance to be theirselves and not their in-ring personas, to relax and unwind, to think clearly, and to worry less about the negativity they face on a daily basis. No internet trolls, experienced wrestling dirt sheet writers, or a high ranking executive sweating bullets about their employees enjoying theirselves outside of the company.

Charlotte and Sasha needed a long-waited tan and today was the perfect time to do it. Well, that’s until a shadow emerges out the blue and towered over the two.

“What the hell are you two doing?” Bayley raises an eyebrow looking down at Charlotte and Sasha tanning.

“It’s a thing called tanning. You both wouldn’t know about that if you joined us in getting one.” Charlotte tilts her Ray-Ban aviators and looked up and down Becky and Bayley, who appeared to spend their time collecting seashells.

“Tanning, Spanning. C’mon ladies, look at what’s around us. The ocean is clear as blue like the sky. The breeze is just right. The water is calling our name.” Becky uses her hands to point out the open surroundings of the beach, but looks like the efforts don’t have any effect on Charlotte and Sasha.

“But we don’t want to get up. Tell them, Char.” Sasha remains in her position and whiningly nudges Charlotte.

“You heard the woman.” Charlotte tilts back her glasses. 

“Oi, you two are complete bores. We worked so hard all year to get some time off and with each other. It’s not fun when me and Bay are having the time of our lives while the two of you are looking like your being cooked by the sun.” Becky had a sad look on her face as she looks onto Bayley, bearing that same sad look on her face.

“There is a thing called relaxing and unwinding. Isn’t that what the purpose of a vacation is?” Sasha spoke in a monotonic voice.

“So, there is no getting you two to get into the nice water with us?” Bayley’s arms folded still trying to convince Charlotte and Sasha to join them.

“Nope, not really.” Charlotte not looking to budge as she appears unfazed.

“Well, that’s too bad. I guess we can’t convince them, huh, Bayley?” Becky had a crack of smile while acting being upset as she signaled to Bayley.

“No I guess no.... SASHA, THERE’S SOMETHING ON YOUR BACK!” Bayley’s face appeared to look down on her toes in the sand and then started shouting which spooked both Charlotte and Sasha.

“WHAT? GET IT THE FUCK OFF!! GET IT OFF!!! GET IT OFF OF ME!!!!!!!!” Sasha in flash, frantically jumped up using her hands to reach to get whatever she thought was crawling on her body, turns out there was nothing. Becky and Bayley was howling at Sasha believing that something was crawling on her back, even got Charlotte to laugh as well.

“God, I don’t like you sometimes, Bay.” Sasha seethed red with anger towards Bayley.

“Well your not going to like this next.” Bayley smirked as she charged right at Sasha.

“Hey, put me down, Bay! I’m serious. I’m not joking.” Bayley picked up Sasha in a fireman’s carry, promoting a smile and even a chuckle while still angry at Bayley. She stared towards the water while carrying Sasha.

“See, even Bay got Sash to come get some waves in. You need some too, Charlie.” Becky still trying to convince Charlotte to head into the water with her, Sasha, and Bayley.

“Becky, it could be the end of the world and I still wouldn’t get up. You are trying to hard.” Charlotte remains unfazed and continue to not follow on Becky’s demands.

“I guess your right. I guess laying under the sun is ten times better than spending with your girls, most importantly me.” Becky had a pout on her face, looking to give up her efforts while her big toe digs into the sand

“I guess so. By the way, could you add some lotion on my back?” Charlotte turns her entire body over as she now lays on her stomach.

“Oh, okay. Gimme a second. Alright I got it.” Becky turns that pout into a smirk as she pretends to reach into Charlotte’s bag, only to grab a handful of sand.

“BECKY, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?” Charlotte becomes shook as Becky pours a handful of hot sand on her entire back. Charlotte instantly got up and looked at Becky like a crazy person. 

“There’s nothing wrong with me. Nothing wrong at all.” Becky had her hands up like she’s innocent. Then she had that look that Charlotte is one too familiar of.

“Why do you have that look on your face? Becky, don’t...” Charlotte appears to walk backwards as Becky moves one step forward.

“Don’t what? I’m not doing anything. I’m innocent.” Becky’s face remained a grin while she walks gingerly.

“Becky, I swear if...” Charlotte had a scared look as she points her finger at Becky. 

“Charlie, why are you backing up?” Becky’s smirk is colorful as she speed walks toward Charlotte. 

“I.... Becky. BECKY!!!!” Charlotte began to run away from Becky, but Becky overpowers by crouching slightly and jumping on her back, with her arms wrapping on Charlotte’s shoulders and her legs around her trimmed waist. Becky nuzzles in with laughter onto Charlotte’s neck. 

“Onward, my noble steed!” Becky jumped onto Charlotte and channeled her inner horse rider.

“I swear I’m going to kill you” Charlotte annoyed but joyfully smiles while carrying Becky.

“I love you too, Charlie.” Becky ignored Charlotte’s empty threat and nuzzled a kiss on the side of Charlotte’s face as Charlotte ran towards the water with Becky on her back where Sasha and Bayley are waiting for them.

What’s even more great of a vacation with is spending it with your fellow horsewomen.


End file.
